Being Erica 5x05 After The Happily Ever After
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous fanfiction, '5x04 Being Kai'. It has a total of 46 pages. They're split into 6 chapters to facilitate the reading. Things are going to get messy for Erica from now on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

01 int. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Close up: ERICA is looking at someone. Nervous. Takes a deep breath.

**ERICA**

Adam... Things are not good and I think that we should break up. Thank you.

The person she's talking to is JENNY. She's sitting on a chair. Gets up, angry.

**Jenny**

(Tries to make an Irish man voice)

What?! I'm gonna break your bones, you piece of shite!

**ERICA**

What?

**JENNY**

Erica! Come one! Seriously? Where did you learn to be so unemotional?

'Things are not good'? What things? The weather? Are his socks all over the place?

It's too vague. And who says thank you during a break-up? This is not the first time that you break up with someone, girl.

Come on!

**ERICA**

No. It's... It's the first time breaking up with someone that is very important to me.

**JENNY**

So, why are you breaking up with him? Do you just want to see his reaction?

Oh, maybe it's payback, because he dumped you before, right? You've got my support. Girl power!

**ERICA**

Jenny! Jenny, calm down. The reasons are... Very complicated.

**JENNY**

(Serious)

So... Tell me. You'll fell better. Here...

Jenny points to a chair.

**JENNY**

Sit.

Erica sighs. Sits.

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed)

I... Love him, but...

**JENNY**

You love him?

**ERICA**

Yes. But it's a different kind of love, I... Oh, God, you wouldn't understand.

**JENNY**

Do you think he will?

**ERICA**

Yes. I mean, I think so. I hope he does.

**Jenny**

But, if you can't explain it to me... How are you going to do it to him?

Erica gets up.

**ERICA**

Oh, man, I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't do anything and just stay with him.

**JENNY**

But you are not happy.

**ERICA**

Maybe... Relationships are hard, right? So, maybe it's just that.

Maybe it's just a stupid Erica Strange phase.

**JENNY**

(Playful)

Probably. You have a lot of stupid Erica Strange phases.

**Erica**

(Adverting tone)

Hey!

Jenny laughs. Erica walks to the kitchen.

**ERICA**

Come on! Get your ass up and come help me.

**JENNY**

Yes, sir!

Jenny gets up and joins Erica. They start making lunch. Erica is thoughtful.

**ERICA - V.O**

When you can't finish something, when you leave something half-done, it means that you failed at it.

It means you're a failure. And it's hard to admit it.

But when you do it, hopefully you're creating space for good things to come... Right?

02 Int. Building - day

ERICA and JULIANNE open the front door. The room is empty. It leads to three other rooms.

**JULIANNE**

Ta-da!

**Erica**

(Thrilled. Looking around)

Oh my goodness! I can't believe we bought this!

**JULIANNE**

Oh, trust me, chicken, you'll have plenty of time to "interiorize" that.

**ERICA**

I mean, look at this. It's so big!

**JULIANNE**

Well, not as big as 'River Rock', or 'Green Row', or 'Cristal Press', or...

**ERICA**

Okay, enough!

**JULIANNE**

... But it's a start.

Erica points at the door on the right.

**ERICA**

This is my department, right?

**JULIANNE**

If you want to, yes. The fiction department.

Erica opens the door. Walks in, delighted.

**ERICA**

This is huge and perfect and... Oh God...

Julianne approaches.

**JULIANNE**

It's lovely.

**ERICA**

Okay, enough with all the enchantment! What about Dave and Ivan?

**JULIANNE**

What about them? I gave Ivan notice that we'll be leaving this month.

**ERICA**

Yes, but... I don't know. It's hard leaving them like this.

**JULIANNE**

Like this? Erica...

**ERICA**

I know, it's silly. I'm feeling nostalgic already.

**JULIANNE**

'When you feel nostalgic, you regress.

And then it may be impossible for you to come back to the present.'

Erica does a judgemental face.

**JULIANNE**

(Embarrassed)

This was in one of the chapters of the... Mistery of Tomorrow. Anyway, what if we...

Invite them tomorrow at the "farewell party" to see our new "home"?

**ERICA**

Yeah! It's a good idea.

Julianne shows her hand to Erica .

**JULIANNE**

Hi five!

Erica gives her an Hi five.

03 int. Sarah's room - day

SARAH is putting clothes in a suitcase. Seems sad. Sighs. TOM walks in, calmly.

**TOM**

Hey, sweety.

**SARAH**

Hey, dad.

**TOM**

Do you need any help?

**SARAH**

More than you're giving me? No, thanks.

**TOM**

Okay, then.

Silence.

**TOM**

Are you okay?

**SARAH**

No.

**TOM**

But you will. This is the right thing to do.

**SARAH**

Is it? I don't know. I feel like such a burden to you.

**TOM**

What? Honey, that's not true. Me and your mom do everything for you.

**SARAH**

Yeah, I know all that. I just... Am not happy. Forget about it. Can you...

Please... Leave me alone for a moment?

**Tom**

Erm... Yes, sure.

**SARAH**

Thanks.

Tom goes way and closes the door. Sarah sits on the bed, crestfallen. Sighs.

04 Int. Tom's living room - day

AMANDA is looking at the window. TOM appears. Amanda notices him and approaches.

**AMANDA**

So? How is she?

**TOM**

I don't know what else I can do for her...

This whole thing feels like a descent to hell with no way out.

Amanda passes her hands on Tom's face.

**AMANDA**

Hey... This will pass. Sarah going to the rehab clinic is the right thing to do.

**TOM**

At this point, I don't know what's right or wrong anymore.

Amanda gives a hug to Tom.

**AMANDA**

(Whispers)

It's gonna be okay... It's gonna be okay.

05 INT. HALLWAY TO ERICA'S APARTMENT - DAY

ERICA walks in. Opens her door. The door goes against ADAM's face. Erica gets frightened.

**ADAM**

Ouch!

**ERICA**

Oh my God, Adam! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?

**ADAM**

Yes, yes, I'm fine. Ready for another one.

**ERICA**

Isn't your nose bleeding?

**ADAM**

It's fine. Come in.

I was about to go to Goblins to see if you were there.

Erica walks in.

06 int. Erica's living room - day

**ADAM**

You didn't return my calls and messages all these days. What the hell happened?

**ERICA**

I know, I'm... I'm sorry, I...

**ADAM**

Do you have any idea how concerned I was?

If this was reversed, how would you react?

**ERICA**

I know and I'm sorry! It's just that...

**ADAM**

What?

Erica and Adam sit.

**ERICA**

It's that... From the beginning... I mean, since we got together again, I feel...

I don't know... Unsecure.

**ADAM**

About what?

**ERICA**

The future. And about us. I mean, I love you and...

**ADAM**

I love you too. Erica... What's going on? Are you trying to break up or something?

Is that why you didn't return my calls? I don't understand.

Pause. Erica doesn't know what to say.

**ERICA - V.O**

Admiting that things didn't work as expected is admiting that you failed.

But not admiting it is an even worse failure. The question is...

How do you say it without hurting someone you love?

How do you leave? And what if leaving is the wrong thing to do?

**ERICA**

No... I... Oh crap. I'm...

Erica's phone starts ringing.

**ADAM**

Don't answer.

Erica looks at the phone. Gets surprised.

**ERICA**

(To Adam)

I'm sorry.

Erica answers the phone.

**ERICA**

Ethan?...

(Excited)

Oh my God, Ethan! How are you? How's Ethiopia and Nataline?...

You didn't return my e-mails! Are you okay?... What?

Silence.

**ERICA**

(Concerned)

What?

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X05 - AFTER THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

* * *

07 Int. Erica's living room - day

ERICA is shocked. Disconnects the call.

**ADAM**

Erica? What happened?

**ERICA**

I... I have to go.

**ADAM**

Where? Erica, what the hell is wrong with you?

**ERICA**

(Disturbed)

I really have to go.

**ADAM**

Why? And who is that Ethan? What is going on here?

Are you cheating on me?

Erica grabs her purse and walks to the door.

**ERICA**

Come with me, if want to.

Erica goes away. Adam follows her.


	2. Chapter 2

08 int. Goblins - day

There's people around. ERICA and ADAM walk in. Erica sees Ethan. Gets concerned. Approaches.

**ERICA**

Ethan.

Ethan gets up and gives Erica a hug.

**ETHAN**

Erica.

**ERICA**

I missed you.

**ETHAN**

I missed you too.

**ADAM**

Adam! What the hell is happening here?

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed. To Ethan)

That's... Adam. My... Boyfriend.

**ETHAN**

(To Adam)

Hey.

They sit.

**ERICA**

So, how... How's Nataline?

**ETHAN**

She's... She's better. She looks worse than she is.

**ADAM**

Who's Nataline?

**ERICA**

Ethan's girlfriend. She was...

**ETHAN**

She was beaten up when we got here.

**ADAM**

Bloody hell!

**ERICA**

But, I... I didn't quite understood the second part of your call. Why was she beaten up?

Were you attacked by a group of gangsters or something?

**ETHAN**

Kind of. Yes. But it's worse than that. I mean, it's worse for you.

**ERICA**

For me? What do you mean? I don't understand.

**ETHAN**

It's hard for me to understand as well.

**ADAM**

So... Explain yourself, man!

**ETHAN**

Look... A few months ago... Not longer after me and Nataline went to Ethiopia, I...

I started receiving this calls. Anonymous calls. At first, no one spoke, but then...

They started threatening me.

**ERICA**

Oh my God!

**ETHAN**

It was a man. Always the same man.

He said that he would kill Nataline if I didn't pay him 1000 dollars.

Adam whistles, surprised with the amount of money.

**ETHAN**

I didn't know the guy. I never met him and I owe nothing to no one.

**ERICA**

So, it was a mistake.

Silence. Ethan is embarrassed. Takes a deep breath.

**ETHAN**

His name is Robin. Robin Harris.

**ERICA**

Should... I know him?

**ETHAN**

He called me... He called me Leo.

Silence. Erica gets shocked.

**ERICA**

What?

**ADAM**

Leo is your brother, right?

**ETHAN**

He thought that I was Leo, Erica. He is...

**ERICA**

Wait. Robin? I mean, the Robin? His friend Robin?

**ETHAN**

Yes.

**ERICA**

So... Why did he think you were... Leo? I haven't heard of him in a very, very long time. I heard he went to jail.

**ETHAN**

Yes. Apparently is true. He was arrested 18 years ago or something.

**ERICA**

(Thoughtful)

Not long after leo...

Ethan holds Erica's hand. Adam gets uncomfortable.

**ETHAN**

I'm sorry, but... There's more.

**ERICA**

Tell me.

**ETHAN**

He said that I... I mean, Leo, set him up back in the past and that he was guilty for the miserable life Robin's living.

He is on parole for a few months and all he wants is revenge. He also said that he would...

Kill you if I didn't give him the money.

**ADAM**

What the...!

**ERICA**

We need to go to the police.

**ETHAN**

There's no proof.

**ERICA**

Ethan!

Adam is thoughtful.

**ERICA**

We need to go! I don't feel safe if...

**ADAM**

(Cuts her off. To Ethan)

Is he working alone or has help?

**ETHAN**

I told you. He came to me with a group of gangsters. Why?

Adam sighs.

**ADAM**

Nothing. It's just... We need to be prepared.

**ERICA**

(Nervous)

Prepared? Adam, what are you thinking? I'm going to the police!

**ADAM**

Calm down.

**ERICA**

I can't! Oh my goodness.

Erica gets up.

**ERICA**

I'm freaking out, here!

**ETHAN**

I'm sorry.

**ERICA**

No. Why are you apologizing? You did the right thing.

09 int. Tom's living room - day

TOM and AMANDA are sitting on the sofa, drinking tea. SARAH shows up and walks to the front door. Tom notices her.

**TOM**

Sarah!

**SARAH**

Yes?

**TOM**

Where are you going?

**SARAH**

I'm going out. I need to clear my head. Can I... Can I go?

**TOM**

Erm... Sure. I'll be waiting for you.

Sarah goes away. Tom gasps, anxious.

**AMANDA**

Hey, she's just going out. She'll be back in a few hours.

**TOM**

You know... Everytime she leaves I feel this thing inside of me... Like...

**AMANDA**

You're affraid that she may run away again.

**TOM**

Yes...

**AMANDA**

Try not to think about that.

**TOM**

I can't. The look on her face... Makes me so unsecure. I can't help it.

**AMANDA**

I... I want to help you, but I don't know how.

**TOM**

You don't need to do anything. Just... Just stay with me.

**AMANDA**

Oh, you don't need to worry about me, boy. I'll never run away from you. Never.

They kiss.

**AMANDA**

Unless someone offers me a free trip to Australia.

Tom gets surprised. Amanda laughs.

**AMANDA**

Just kidding!

Tom laughs.

10 int. Erica's living room - twilight

ERICA and ADAM walk in. They're tired and upset.

**ERICA**

I can't believe this. This is unreal and insane! I mean, why doesn't he know that Leo... died?

And why did he thought Ethan was Leo?

Oh God, this was the last thing I needed right now.

**ADAM**

Hey! It's all fine now.

**ERICA**

How do you know that?

They sit on the sofa.

**ADAM**

You're under police protection, now.

**ERICA**

Yes, but... They can't be alert 24/7!

Adam holds Erica's hand.

**ADAM**

But I can. And I will.

Erica gets embarrassed and gets up. Adam gets suspicious.

**ADAM**

Unless... You don't want me to.

**ERICA**

(Sighs)

Adam...

Adam gets up.

**ADAM**

I thought we were good. I mean...

**ERICA**

I thought the same. But...

I mean, when we got together we both knew that we were just giving another shot, with absolute no guarantees.

**ADAM**

And...

**ERICA**

I... I'm feeling insecure. I mean, I love you, but... When I think of the future...

Being with you in the future, having kids, I...

We're very, very, extremely different.

**ADAM**

I'm not following you.

**ERICA**

Adam... I want to talk about this, but I can't do it right now.

**ADAM**

Just answer this question: Do you want to be with me or not?

**ERICA**

Yes, but...

Adam kisses her.

**ADAM**

So... Let's be together. It's simply as that.

**ERICA**

(Thoughtful)

Simply as that...

Adam hugs Erica. Erica feels uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

11 ext. street - night

SARAH is walking, crestfallen. Stops near a bus station. Watches people carrying big suitcases into the bus. Thoughtful.  
All the people get in the bus and it goes away. Sarah walks to the bus station and sits. Thoughtful and sad. Watches another bus approaching. It stops and opens the doors. Sarah gets up and walks to the bus. Gets in.

12 int. erica's office - night

SARAH walks in. Erica is sitting on a chair.

**SARAH**

Wow... So, now you have your office inside a bus?

**ERICA**

(Sad)

Have a sit.

Sarah sits.

**SARAH**

Are you okay? Are you upset with me or something?

**ERICA**

No. But... Should I be?

**SARAH**

(Playful)

Well, I'm the one who should be upset. I mean, you abandoned me in my last session.

**ERICA**

No, you did pretty well. I wouldn't have done better.

After all, you finally did what you should have done a long time ago.

**SARAH**

Yeah, and now I should be happy, because I'm going to get clean and all, right? But I can't.

**ERICA**

I'm not saying that you have to.

**SARAH**

Good, because I won't be happy. I just want this whole thing to be over.

Erica gets up and stays in front of the mirror with the regrets.

**ERICA**

Okay. So, to help you get over this whole thing, tell me about... The caves.

**SARAH**

The caves? Why? Why is that going to help me get over my issue?

Erica sits.

**ERICA**

It will. Trust me. So... Please.

**SARAH**

Okay, then. It was 1993 and me and

my group of friends liked partying and doing crazy things, rather than going to school.

FLASHBACK

13 Ext. caves - day

SARAH and other 3 teenagers are near the caves, looking at them. They're dressed in punk clothes.

**SARAH - V.O**

So, one day, we were hanging around and we found some caves in the forest.

And... We decided to get in.

They get in the caves.

14 Ext. caves - day

SARAH and her friends approach the caves.

**SARAH - V.O**

They were so big and we couldn't explore everything in one day.

So we decided to come back in the next day, but...

They get in. They find two other teenagers.

**SARAH - V.O**

We found two other people there. They were our nerdy classmates.

We always hated them, for no reason.

15 Ext. caves - day

SARAH and her FRIENDS put rocks and garbage at the entrance of the caves.

**SARAH - V.O**

So, we decided to close them inside by covering the entrance with everything we could find outside.

END OF FLASHBACK

16 EXT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

**SARAH**

We thought it was hilarious, of course, but...

One of the boys had asthma and almost died inside the caves,

because he didn't have the asthma inhaler with him.

**ERICA**

How did they get out?

**SARAH**

We heard them inside and decided to get them out.

Oh my God, that was so silly! And evil! Jesus...

The kid had to go to the hospital and we were reprimanded, of course.

I remember my dad went crazy.

**ERICA**

And if you could go back...?

**SARAH**

I would do no harm to the kids, of course.

In fact, I would leave my stupid group of friends.

Erica shows Sarah a white tissue.

**ERICA**

Here's a tissue for the goodbye part.

Sarah grabs the tissue.

Sarah goes back in time

17 INT. SARAH'S BEDROOM - DAY

SARAH appears sitting in front of a painting on an easel. She's wearing a pajama. The tissue she's holding transforms into a brush. She gets disoriented. TOM appears at the door.

**TOM**

Sarah?

**SARAH**

Y-yes?

**TOM**

(Serious)

Have you done your homework?

**SARAH**

Erm... Yes. Yes.

**TOM**

Oh...

Tom notices the painting.

**TOM**

Is that yours?

**SARAH**

What?

**TOM**

The painting, Sarah.

Sarah notices the painting.

**SARAH**

Oh, right! Oh my God, this is a painting I never finished. It's called Happiness.

**TOM**

'Focus on the journey, not the destination. Joy is found not in finishing an activity but in doing it', Greg Anderson.

But, in this case, I think you should finish it. It may help you gain sense of commitment.

Anyway, it's... It's nice.

Tom goes away. Sarah smiles, thoughtful.

**SARAH**

Thank you.

18 Ext. street - day

MARK, JEFFREY and DONALD are dressed in sloppy clothes. They're smoking. A student appears, walking. They laugh at him. Mark approaches.

**MARK**

Hey, fag! Where do you think you're going? We own this spot. And fags are not allowed here. You have to pay a...

**JEFFREY**

A fee!

Mark, Jeffrey and Donald laugh.

**STUDENT**

I... I don't have anything.

**MARK**

(Pretend he's crying)

Oh, you don't have anything.

(To Mark, Jeffrey and Donald)

He says he doesn't have anything.

**DONALD**

Poor him!

**MARK**

(To the student)

You've got clothes, yeah?

Mark takes the jacket off the student.

**STUDENT**

(With fear)

Please...

SARAH appears. Watch them. Gets angry.

**SARAH**

Hey, Mark what do you think you're doing?

**MARK**

Hey! Just the usual!

Mark, Donald and Jeffrey laugh. Sarah gives the jacket back to the student. He runs away.

**SARAH**

You guys are so stupid. Seriously, I wonder what will happen to you in the future.

**DONALD**

Jesus, Sarah! You seem like my mother. What's up, sis?

**SARAH**

Maybe I've changed. And you should do the same.

**MARK**

Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go.

**JEFFREY**

Where?

**MARK**

I found a spot. An awesome spot in the forest. And...

Mark makes a drum roll sound.

**MARK**

There are caves there!

Jeffrey and Donald look at each other, excited.

**JEFFREY and DONALD**

Wicked!

Sarah sighs.

19 ext. caves - day

SARAH, MARK, JEFFREY and DONALD approach.

**MARK**

Ta-da!

Jeffrey and Donald take a look inside.

**JEFFREY**

Maybe there are vampires in there!

**SARAH**

(Sarcastic)

Yeah, and tooth fairies too.

**DONALD**

What are we waiting for? Let's get in!

**JEFFREY**

Oh, yeah!

Mark gives Donald and Jeffrey two hand lamps.

**MARK**

Here. Take these.

The guys get in. Sarah stays outside. Mark notices Sarah.

**MARK**

Aren't you coming?

**SARAH**

Erm... No, I think it's better if someone stays outside, you know... In case something bad happens.

**MARK**

Wow, you're really different. And I don't like it.

Mark goes away.

**SARAH**

Good.

Sarah sees ERICA. Erica is dressed in beige clothes. Holds a magnifying glass and something that looks like a brush. She's stooping, looking at the floor. Sarah approaches.

**SARAH**

DR. Erica... So, you're an archaeologist this time? Where's your team?

**ERICA**

Oh, they were in a rush. I don't really think they like their job.

They always want to leave as fast as they can.

But, I don't think they should do that, you know?

When we start doing something, we have to prepare very carefully the way we leave.

We need to mark the spot and save very carefully the artifacts we found, because...

They're sensitive. We can't just... Leave.

**SARAH**

Yeah, yeah. The reason why I haven't leaved them yet is because

I know they're going to find the kids and I need to rescue them.

**ERICA**

Okay. Good luck, then.

Sarah goes away and approaches the caves. Someone screams. Sarah gets apprehensive.

**SARAH**

Mark! Jeffrey and Donald! Come out! Come out now! Mark!

The screaming doesn't stop.

**SARAH**

Oh, shit!

Sarah gets in.

20 int. caves - day

SARAH walks slowly. Apprehensive. A spider web gets stuck on her hair. Sarah takes it off.

**SARAH**

Ew! Gross!

Sarah notices some lights. Follows them.

**SARAH**

Jeffrey! Leave the kids alone!

Sarah keeps walking. Looks up. Sees a big hole on the ceiling, leading to the forest. Keeps walking and sees MARK, JEFFREY and DONALD pointing knifes to the STUDENTS. Gets shocked.

**SARAH**

What the hell are you doing?

**MARK**

We're teaching these guys they shouldn't put their noses we're don't belong!

**SARAH**

Well, shouldn't you take your own advice? And what are the knifes for? Put that shit away!

**JEFFREY**

Sarah! What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like such a bitch!

**SARAH**

And your acting like such dorks. And unfortunately that won't change.

Seriously, look at what you're doing.

Take a look back and see what we've done this entire time with our lives.

We steal, we get drunk, we take drugs,

we try to hide from each other how miserable we feel about ourselves...

Mark points the knife to Sarah, angry.

**MARK**

Hey! Shut up!

**SARAH**

What? It's the truth. And you know it. You've got problems. Serious problems.

And I'm done. You guys are shit. You shouldn't even be alive.

You're parasites. And so am I. But the difference between us is that

I actually feel ashamed of who I am and what I've done.

But you, your minds are so pathetic, so mean that you'll never realize or admit that!

And put that knife down!

Mark slaps Sarah. She's shocked.

**SARAH**

Son of a...

Sarah tries to take the knife out of his hand. Mark pushes her and she falls.

**DONALD**

Guys, stop it! What the hell!

**MARK**

(To Sarah)

If you suddenly realized how bad we are, then stay here with them. Forever.

(To Donald and Jeffrey)

Let's go.

**JEFFREY**

Are you sure? We can't leave her here...

**MARK**

(Threatening tone)

Let's go!

**JEFFREY**

Okay, okay!

Mark, Jeffrey and Donald go away. The two students approach Sarah. Help her get up.

**STUDENT 1**

Are you okay?

**SARAH**

Yeah, I'm fine. Now, we need to figure out a way to get out of here.

**STUDENT 2**

We can leave through the entrance.

**SARAH**

No, we can't. They are going to cover it.

**STUDENTS**

What?

**STUDENT 1**

(Panicking)

Oh my God! You're joking right?

**SARAH**

Nope.

They hear noises of rocks falling.

**STUDENT 2**

Oh my God! I need to go! I... I'm going to asphyxiate in here.

I have asthma and I forgot my inhaler.

**SARAH**

Just... Just calm down!

They see dust getting in from the entrance.

**SARAH**

(To student 2)

Cover your face!


	4. Chapter 4

The Student 2 covers the face with his arm. Coughs. Sarah looks around.

**SARAH**

How are we going to leave this place?

**STUDENT 1**

The only way is through there.

The student 1 points up.

**SARAH**

Do you think we can reach the top?

**STUDENT 1**

If we help each other, yes.

**SARAH**

Okay, then. Help me.

(To Student 2)

Come here! Do you think you can be on top of his shoulders and hold me, so that I can reach the top?

**STUDENT 2**

(Coughing)

I'll... I'll try.

**SARAH**

Let's do it, then.

Student 2 goes up Student 1's shoulders and Sarah stays on Student 2's shoulders. She can reach the top and gets out.

21 ext. caves - day

SARAH runs to the entrance of the caves. Stops behind a tree. Watches MARK, JEFFREY and DONALD going away. Runs to the caves and starts removing the rocks from the entrance.

**SARAH**

(Screams)

Hold on!

**STUDENT 1 - O.C**

Hurry! He's turning blue!

The entrance is finally clear. Sarah gets in.

END OF TIME TRAVEL

22 INT. MARJORIE'S ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT

SARAH gets in through the front door. Gets confused. MARJORIE appears.

**MARJORIE**

Sarah? Are you okay, honey? What are you doing here?

**SARAH**

I... I... Don't know.

23 int. goblins - night

There's people around. ERICA, JENNY and JUDITH are sitting. They have drinks. There is a tall and strong man near the main door, dressed in black. Jenny looks at him.

**JENNY**

Wow! You must feel so special! After all, you've got a body guard.

**ERICA**

No, Jenny. I don't feel special at all. It's awkward, actually. And expensive.

**JUDITH**

God, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes.

Jenny looks at Erica's shoes.

**JENNY**

Oh, I would. They seem glamorous.

Erica and Judith look at Jenny in a judgemental way.

**JENNY**

No, I'm kidding. I'm sorry.

**JUDITH**

Jenny, the body guard seems to be your type, though.

**JENNY**

(Embarrassed)

Oh, no, no... I'm not interested.

DAVE approaches with a bottle of wine.

**DAVE**

Hello again, guys. This one is an offer.

Dave puts the bottle on the table.

**ERICA**

Oh, Dave, no, you don't have to...

**DAVE**

Yes, I do. And don't forget about the party, tomorrow. Okay?

**ERICA**

Okay. And thank you! Thank you so much.

**DAVE**

You're welcome.

Dave goes away. Jenny serves more wine.

**ERICA**

Why aren't you interested?

**JUDITH**

Do you still have that stupid idea that you're better off alone?

**JENNY**

No, I don't. But forget about that and tell me, Erica... What about you and Adam, I mean...

You're still together. I saw you outside.

**JUDITH**

What happened?

**ERICA**

Look... What if I was meant to be with him?

Maybe I'm supposed to grow old with him in a house with... or without children.

**JENNY**

Maybe you are. Is that a bad thing?

**JUDITH**

Are you scared that you may get caught up in the routine?

**ERICA**

No. It's not that. I mean, maybe it is. But it's not just that. It's... It's complicated.

**JENNY**

You always say that.

**JUDITH**

Look, honey, you guys are very different and it's hard to navigate the differences, but...

You're 35 now. Love, in our age...

**JENNY**

(Cuts her off)

Hey! We're not old!

**JUDITH**

In our age, love is not all about stars and romance everywhere.

It's about being comfortable with each other and realistic.

**ERICA**

I now. I now. And I feel that when I'm with him. But...

Are we really supposed to follow that rule? Is that the key to happiness?

**JUDITH**

It is, if you know how to handle each other and talk about everything.

Erica sighs.

**JENNY**

The question is: what can you two do to be happy?

24 int. Erica's living room - night

ADAM is watching TV. ERICA walks in.

**ADAM**

Hi!

**ERICA**

Hi...

Erica takes a present out of the purse and hands it on the kitchen counter.

**ADAM**

Hey! Is that for me? It's funny because...

**ERICA**

Oh, no. It's for Ethan. It's a framed picture of me and him when we were in University.

**ADAM**

(Crestfallen)

Oh...

Erica kisses Adam and sits on the couch, near him.

**ADAM**

So... How are you?

**ERICA**

Bad.

Erica's phone starts ringing. Erica gets up, takes it out of the purse and answers the call.

**ERICA**

Hello?... Hello?

(Frightened)

Is this Robin? Hey!

You should be ashamed of yourself for what you're doing!

You should've never got out of prison! Go to hell!

Erica disconnects the call. Adam gets concerned.

**ADAM**

It was Robin on the phone?

**ERICA**

I don't know. It was a private number and no one spoke.

Erica sits on the couch.

**ERICA**

God, I can't... I can't stop thinking...

What happened between Leo and Robin that made him hate my brother so much?

They were best friends!

**ADAM**

Don't think about it. Come on, let's go to bed, okay?

And turn off your cell phone.

**ERICA**

Okay.

Adam gets up and goes to the bedroom. Erica follows him. Stops in front of the door. Thoughtful. Has an idea. Closes the eyes.

ERICA GOES BACK IN TIME

25 int. Erica's parents garage - day

ERICA appears in front of the garage. LEO and ROBIN are talking near a car. Erica approaches. They can't see her.

**ROBIN**

Come on, man, don't be a pussy!

**LEO**

Robin, I don't know. It's dangerous.

And you know I'm all in when it comes to adventure, but...

**ROBIN**

So, it's all good!

**LEO**

But this is my dad's car!

Do you remember what happened the last time we used my dad's car?

**ROBIN**

Yes, but you were drunk!

Now, you just need to make sure that you're clean.

**LEO**

Sobber.

**ROBIN**

What?

**LEO**

Sobber, Robin.

**ROBIN**

Yeah, whatever.

**LEO**

So, how many pounds of cocaine are we transporting?

Erica gets shocked.

**ROBIN**

Shhh! Don't say it out loud! We need a code name for that! Like... Flowers.

**LEO**

Isn't that kinda gay?

**ROBIN**

Bro, whatever. It's 300 pounds.

**LEO**

(Shocked)

What? Are you crazy?

**ROBIN**

Come on, man! Do this for me!

**LEO**

Oh, man! I'm so gonna regret this.

**ERICA**

(Shocked)

Oh my God, Leo...


	5. Chapter 5

26 Ext. blind alley - day

Three people are talking. One of them is MIKE. ROBIN approaches. ERICA follows him.

**MIKE**

Hey, look who's joining us! Hi, beginner.

**ROBIN**

(Uncomfortable)

Hello.

**MIKE**

So... Are we ready for tonight?

**ROBIN**

Completely. My... My friend offered the car to transport the stuff. He's going with me.

It's Strange. Leo Strange. You guys met before in a party at his house.

**MIKE**

Yeah, yeah. I vaguely remember him. I hope he's trustworthy.

**MIKE**

He is.

27 Int. garage - night

LEO is parking the car. ROBIN is with him. ERICA is on the back seats. They can't see her.

**LEO**

So... Now what?

**ROBIN**

Now, we wait. Tomorrow by six in the morning, I'll be here and we leave.

**LEO**

Let's pray that my dad doesn't find out. Because if he does, he kills us both. Do you hear me?

**ROBIN**

Okay, okay!

Leo and Robin get out of the car.

**LEO**

Man, we're crazy.

Leo closes the garage. Erica is paralized. Gets out of the car. Looks at the car trunk. Touches it. Hears someone banging on the door's garage. Gets frightened and suspicious. Someone breaks the door. It's MIKE and two other thieves. They walk in.

**MIKE**

Come on, move your asses!

Mike stays in front of the car trunk and tries to open it with some wires. Erica gets angry.

**ERICA**

What are you doing, you freaking drug addict?

Erica tries to slap him repeatedly, but her hands pass through Mike's face.

**ERICA**

Oh, damn it!

Mike opens the trunk. They start taking the cocaine bags out and replace them with similar bags.

**MIKE**

That little Robin shitty Hood needs to learn a few things about payback.

Erica looks at them, concerned. Closes the eyes.

28 ext. park - day

ERICA opens the eyes. LEO and ROBIN are sitting on a bench, talking. Robin is freaking out.

**ROBIN**

Explain me, man! How did that happen?

Leo gets up.

**LEO**

I told you, man! I don't know!

**ROBIN**

Well, the car is yours.

**LEO**

Look, someone broke in, last night!

**ROBIN**

But no one knew you had drugs inside your car!

**LEO**

Maybe... Maybe it was them! That Mike guy and his friends!

**ROBIN**

Are you stupid? Why would they screw up their on plan?

**LEO**

I don't know! To teach you a lesson or something even crazier!

They're dangerous people, Robin!

**ROBIN**

Oh yeah? Or maybe you did that!

It wouldn't be the first time. You broke your own garage door and you threw away the cocaine,

because you were too scared to do the delivery!

**LEO**

What?! I wouldn't do that to you, Robin!

Robin approaches Leo in a threatening way.

**ROBIN**

Listen, Leo... If I go down, you go down first. Because I'll make sure that you end up worse than me.

**LEO**

Jesus... You're dropping the mask.

**ROBIN**

Go to hell!

Robin goes away. Erica follows him.

29 Ext. deadlock - day

MIKE, ROBIN and Two other thieves are talking. Mike is angry.

**ROBIN**

(Desperate)

Please, Mike... I'm so sorry. Please!

**MIKE**

'Please, please, please Mike'... Is that all you know to say?!

Shit, Robin! You lost 300 pounds! 300 pounds! That is a lot of money!

Thousands!

Mike grabs Robin's neck with violence.

**MIKE**

Do you hear me, Robin? I said thousands!

Is your life worth that much? Huh?

Robin shakes his head negatively.

**MIKE**

What about your friend's life? Is it worth that much? Huh?...

(Screams)

Answer me, you son of a bitch!

Mike throws Robin to the floor and spits on him.

**MIKE**

If the cocaine doesn't show up,

I'll make sure your boyfriend doesn't live much longer.

And I'll make sure you'll be surrounded by nothing but

the feeling that you worth the same as dog's shit.

Mike kicks Robin in the stomach and goes away. Erica looks at him, concerned. Closes the eyes.

30 Int. barn - night

ERICA opens the eyes. Leo is sitting on the floor, smoking weed. He falls asleep. Erica walks outside. Watches herself burying her grandfather's cigarrete case near a tree. Has tears in the eyes. Hears a noise from inside the barn. MIKE and two other thieves get out behind of a shelf.

**MIKE**

Shh! Silence! Do you have the gasoline?

A thief gives him the gasoline bottle. Mike spoils it near Leo's cigarette. They get out. Mike notices Erica.

**MIKE**

Careful! There's someone out there. Let's go.

They go away. Erica is shocked. Cries. Sees the gasoline and the cigarette. Freaks out. Runs to Leo.

**ERICA**

Leo! No! Not again!

End of time travel

31 Int. Erica's bedroom - night

ERICA walks in and goes against ADAM.

**ADAM**

Ouch! Erica! Be careful! Are you trying to kill me or something?

You've got to try harder, though. I'm a tough one.

**ERICA**

(Disoriented)

What? Who? Why am I...

(Calms down)

Oh, I... I'm sorry.

**ADAM**

Are you okay?

**ERICA**

Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. It's just... Too many emotions for one day.

**ADAM**

Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go to bed. You'll feel a lot better when you wake up.

**ERICA**

Okay.

32 int. Marjorie's living room - night

SARAH is sitting on the sofa. Drinks tea. Thoughtful. MARJORIE walks in holding a cup of tea.

**MARJORIE**

I called your father. He was starting to panic.

Marjorie sits.

**SARAH**

Yeah... Nothing new, then. I always give you reasons to worry.

**MARJORIE**

Oh, don't say that, honey. We've had this talk before.

**SARAH**

I know, but... I can't make you feel happy, joyful...

Sarah realizes something.

**MARJORIE**

That's not true, baby. Is this about the rehab clinic?

**SARAH**

Mom... Can I go to my bedroom? I need to do something.

**MARJORIE**

Oh... Sure. Go! I prepared your bed for you to sleep here tonight.

**SARAH**

Thanks!

Sarah goes to the bedroom.

33 int. Erica's living room - day

ERICA is putting some things in the purse. Ethan's present is on the kitchen counter. ADAM walks in, coming from the bedroom.

**ADAM**

Morning!

**ERICA**

Hey!

Adam and Erica kiss.

**ADAM**

Feeling better?

**ERICA**

Erm... Not really. But I think I already know what to do to make things okay.

**ADAM**

Cool! I can't wait to know what it is!

**ERICA**

You'll see. You just need to wait.

Adam goes to the kitchen and makes coffee.

**ADAM**

Okay, then. So, big plans for today?

**ERICA**

I have the goodbye party at Goblins and...

Nothing else. Just work. And you?

**ADAM**

(Uncomfortable)

Me? Nothing, nothing.

**ERICA**

Well... Do you want to come?

**ADAM**

Oh, I think I'll pass. Maybe I'll go for drinks with Ed.

I have to call him. When are you arriving home?

**ERICA**

I don't know. After work I have to come back here to change into something nicer...

Around seven. And... The party will be over...

I don't know. Probably at eleven? I don't know.

**ADAM**

Okay.

**ERICA**

But why do you ask?

**ADAM**

For nothing. I want to be home when you arrive. Just that.

**ERICA**

Aw, that's... That's so sweet of you.

Erica gives a kiss to Adam.

**ERICA**

I have to go.

Erica starts walking to the door.

**ADAM**

I love you.

Erica stops. Pause. Looks at Adam.

**ERICA**

(Smiles)

And I love you too.

Erica goes away.

Adam goes to the bedroom. Comes back to the living room with a present. Puts it on the kitchen counter, near Ethan's present, but a little closer to the door.

34 ext. Cemetery entrance - day

ERICA is standing in front of the cemetery gates. Looks at the watch. Waits. Takes a deep breath, anxious. ROBIN shows up, distant from Erica. They look at each other. Silence.

**ERICA**

Robin?

Pause.

**ROBIN**

How did you get my number?

**ERICA**

I talked to your parents.

Robin approaches a little.

**ROBIN**

Are you alone?

Erica approaches Robin a little.

**ERICA**

I... I wanted to talk to you.

Silence. Robin looks at the cemetery entrance.

**ROBIN**

Why here?

Erica gets a little closer to Robin.

**ERICA**

I don't want to leave you without telling you the truth, Robin.

**ROBIN**

What truth?

**ERICA**

You know what I'm talking about.

**ROBIN**

No. No... Leo is not dead. I know that he's not.

I was told that he ran away. To Ethiopia.

Pause. Erica extends the hand to Robin.

**ERICA**

(Delicate)

Come with me.

**ROBIN**

Where?

**ERICA**

Please.

Robin gives the hand to Erica. They walk into the cemetery.


	6. Chapter 6

35 Ext. cemetery - day

ERICA and ROBIN walk. Stop in front of a grave. Robin looks at it, confused.

**ROBIN**

No. No, this is bullshit.

**ERICA**

I don't blame you, Robin. You are stuck inside of something that you feel your trapped in.

**ROBIN**

No, he's not dead.

It's Leo's grave.

**ROBIN**

You... You did this. You faked his dead, you...

(With tears in the eyes)

Tell me it's not true.

**ERICA**

I want you to know that... I don't blame you for his dead.

And neither should you.

You were little kids, you were teenagers and you both made mistakes.

Robin looks at the floor. Cries.

**ERICA**

Robin... Look at me.

Robin looks at Erica.

**ERICA**

Leo loved you so much. You were his best friend.

And you love him too, right? This, what you're doing is... Denial, you know?

You know that your hate, your desire of revenge is just

the way you chose to not deal with the real truth.

Robin cries louder. Gets down on the knees.

**ROBIN**

I... I'm so sorry... I... I never... I never wanted that life.

The drugs and... The violence... I... I just wanted to be happy with my friend.

But Mike and the other guys made me feel that I depend on them.

That my life doesn't exist if I don't be with them.

That I'll be lost, with nowhere to go. A house, a safe place...

Erica listens to Robin, thoughtful. Realizes something. Has tears in the eyes. Gets down on her knees. Opens the purse. Takes a flower out and hands it to him. Robin holds it. Smiles.

**ROBIN**

(To Leo)

This was... Our code name for the cocaine thing.

But now, this is just what it is. A flower. No more lies or denial.

And I want to follow my dream. I want to get clean and independent.

Even if it seems impossible, at least I'll try to create something between

the reality life created for me and my unattainable dream.

A tear leaks out from Erica's eye. Smiles. Looks at the grave.

36 int. Tom's living room - day

TOM is dressing a jacket. The front door is opened. SARAH walks in. Holds a painting.

**TOM**

Sarah! Are you okay?

**SARAH**

Yes! I'm fine. And I'm sorry for all the bullshit I caused. I mean, you don't deserve that.

**TOM**

Oh, it's okay, honey. It's okay. Are you ready to go?

**SARAH**

Yes. But... Before that...

Sarah hands Tom the painting called Happiness. It's finished.

**TOM**

(Surprised)

It's... A painting.

**SARAH**

I've never finished it... Until last night.

It's called Happiness. Do you remember it?

**TOM**

Vaguely. It's... It's so beautiful, Sarah. Thank you.

**SARAH**

It's my... My attempt to give you some happiness before I leave.

At least I'm trying to give you something good, right?

**TOM**

Thank you so much, honey.

Tom and Sarah give a hug.

37 ext. tom's house - day

AMANDA, MARJORIE, SARAH and TOM are near a car. Sarah says goodbye to Amanda and Marjorie. Tom gets in the car. Sarah prepares to get in the car. Notices someone on the street. It's ERICA. Pause. Sarah smiles. Waves at Erica. Erica smiles and waves at Sarah. Sarah gets in the car and goes away.

38 Ext. Goblins - night

ERICA and JULIANNE walk to the door.

**ERICA**

Oh my God, I'm so anxious!

**JULIANNE**

It's just a party, chicken.

**ERICA**

No, not just about the party. About... Everything. Our new office and...

They get in.

39 int. Goblins - night

ERICA and JULIANNE walk in. Everyone applauds them. They get surprised.

**ERICA**

Oh my God!

Julianne waves at the people like a Queen.

**JULIANNE**

(Stoked)

Finally, the loyal subjects are going to crown their queen.

**ERICA**

(Judgy)

Julianne...

DAVE and IVAN approach. Ivan is crying and blowing the nose.

**DAVE**

Welcome, ladies!

**ERICA**

Oh, Ivan! Come on, don't be like that! We're still going to hang at Goblins.

**IVAN**

I know, but... It's not the same.

**ERICA**

Aw... Give me a hug, papa bear!

Ivan gives a hug to Erica and Julianne.

**IVAN**

Come on! Come on! Now, sit!

**DAVE**

And enjoy!

**ERICA**

Thank you so much!

Erica notices JUDITH. Walks in her direction, excited.

**ERICA**

Jud!

40 int. Goblins - night

Everyone is sitting. DAVE is on the stage. ERICA, JULIANNE and JUDITH are sitting at the same table.

**DAVE**

Clark Kent is for The Planet as Erica and Julianne are for Goblins:

They may split but they leave a deep, healthy mark that will stay forever.

Thank you!

Everyone applauds. Julianne as tears in the eyes.

**ERICA**

Aw! Beautiful speech!

(Notices something. To Judith)

Hey, where... Where's Jenny?

**JUDITH**

Don't you know? She went to visit Ethan at the Hospital.

**ERICA**

Oh, right! Nataline! I was supposed to go there this afternoon, but I couldn't.

Too much work.

**JUDITH**

You're a successful woman, now.

**ERICA**

Is she already at the hospital?

**JUDITH**

No, I don't think so. She just got out of work.

**ERICA**

Awesome!

Erica takes the cellphone out of her purse and makes a call.

**ERICA**

Hey, Jenny! Where are you?... Good!

Look, can you do me a favor? I have a present for Ethan at home.

Can you go pick it up and take it to the Hospital?... Aw, thank you, thank you!

The present is near the front door. It's on the kitchen counter. Do you have the keys?

Awesome! Adam should be at home, but in case he isn't...

Okay... Okay, then. Thank you so much! Bye!

41 int. Erica's living room - night

JENNY walks in.

**JENNY**

Adam! It's Jenny! It's not a thief! Adam?

Jenny looks at the two presents on the kitchen counter. Gets confused.

**JENNY**

What the...? Well, she said, that the present was near the door, so...

I suppose it's this one. Right?

Jenny picks Adam's present. Goes away.

42 int. Goblins - night

Crowded room. JULIANNE closes the door heading to 50/50's office and hands the key to IVAN. ERICA and JUDITH are standing, near Julianne. Everyone applauds. JENNY walks in. Approaches ERICA and JUDITH.

**JENNY**

Hey, girls! What did I miss?

**ERICA**

Oh, the entire party! I'm sorry.

**JUDITH**

You arrived early, though.

**JENNY**

Yes, Ethan had to leave because of your present, Erica.

**ERICA**

My present? What are you talking about?

**JENNY**

Yes. It said "I need you to 'help' me. Come to Hotel bla bla bla, room bla bla bla."

**ERICA**

(Suspicious)

What? Hotel? Are you sure you went to my house?

**JENNY**

Yes, Erica, I'm sure. And the help part was quoted.

**ERICA**

That's not the present I bought for him, I mean...

What the hell?

43 int. hotel hallway - night

ETHAN walks. His phone starts ringing. He stops in front of a door. Answers the call.

**ETHAN**

Hello?... Erica? I'm just getting in the room at the hotel.

Ethan opens the door and walks in.

**ETHAN**

What? What do you mean?... It was not your present?...

Your... boyfriend... You're breaking up with your boyfriend?

Ethan looks at the bed. ADAM his lying there, naked and handcuffed at the bed. The handcuffs are pink. They both get frightened.

**ADAM**

What the...!

**ETHAN**

Wow!

Ethan drops the phone.

**ADAM**

Erica wants to break up with me?

Ethan gets embarrassed. Doesn't know what to say.

44 int. Erica's living room - night

ADAM walks in. Turns on the lights.

**ADAM**

(Angry)

Erica? Erica, I'm sick of this!

Let's talk once and for all, for God's sake!... Erica?

Adam looks at the desk. Sees a letter. Picks it and reads it.

**ERICA - V.O**

Adam... I love you. We both love each other in the same way.

Our love is real, pragmatic and comfortable. But I figured that there are other types of love that may work for me.

You came into my life when I thought I was never going to find anyone special again.

Doctor Tom teached us how to live in the present and to adapt to each other's dreams and needs.

And we both learned that. But I also realized that we have very different dreams.

And sometimes our dreams get into conflict. That's why I was so controlling and overprotective.

That's why you yelled at me and that's why we broke up. But we got back together.

And that happened because we couldn't figure out a way to live for ourselves. We were scared.

You know that it's scary to follow our own dreams. And often we need to do it alone.

With nothing but our own strength. And I want you to accomplish your dreams, just as much as I want to accomplish mine.

Even if they seem impossible. Even if they seem silly. I really want you to follow your dreams.

Because... I love you.

Goodbye.

Erica.

The song 'Better Days' by Goo Goo Dolls starts.  
Adam cries. Looks for Erica everywhere.

**ERICA - V.O**

Leaving. It's always a hard decision.

And it's scary, because it's the end of a phase, and the beginning of another.

It's hard to move on, because often we need to leave people behind, in order to that happen.

45 EXT. STREET - NIGHT

JENNY and JUDITH are walking. They're concerned. Judith makes a call. No one answers.

**ERICA - V.O**

And we may offend them when we decide to do it.

So, before you leave, make sure you don't forget or inappropriately hurt anyone.

46 int. Tom's living room - night

TOM is sitting, looking at SARAH's painting.

**ERICA - V.O**

Try to look at things in their perspective. Because, if you do it, you'll always leave a good mark.

47 int. goblins - night

There's no one but DAVE and IVAN in the room. Ivan holds the book 'A tattered rose'. Looks at it, nostalgic. Dave holds a woman's bracelet. Makes a call to Erica. No one answers.

**ERICA - V.O**

A mark that stays forever.

48 int. erica's bedroom - night

ADAM is upset. Cries. Makes a call. No one answers. Drops the phone and punches the wall.

**ERICA - V.O**

As for the ones who are left, another chapter of their lives starts too.

And the only thing they can do is go to sleep hoping that the next day will be better.

END OF EPISODE 5X05 - 'AFTER THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER'


End file.
